


Of One Describing The Other

by ljlcer



Series: Be Kind to Each Other [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 天使试图向人类描述他的魔鬼
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be Kind to Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Of One Describing The Other

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇CP向不算太明显，应该是19世纪或者20早期设定

  
Azi暂时还没想通，这到底是恶魔突发奇想的消遣还是那一位纯粹地遭遇了意外。  
这是一个冬天，他们卷入了一场疑似蓄意谋杀的船难，结果Crowley既是失踪人员也是警方嫌犯名单里的一个选项。  
天使本可以奇迹般地脱身并随时用家中的炉火和书籍安慰自己，然而此刻他留在询问室相对舒服的那把椅子上，微微缩紧身躯，仿佛仍未摆脱深暗冰冷的海水。  
天知道Crowley哪里去了。  
  
对面的警官用那种拼尽全力耐心温和的态度让他感到了对方的急躁，“请开始吧——”于是好天使主动抬起头来。  
警官简单确认了Azi的身份并介绍了流程，然后……  
  
-“失踪者的姓名？”  
-“Crowley，Anthony J Crowley。”  
不知怎地他在混迹人群时保留了这个名字。  
-“J指什么？”  
-“我也说不上来。”  
  
-“男性？”  
Azi不置可否地耸了耸肩膀。这应该可以不算做不诚实，至少没有直接撒谎。  
  
-“年龄？”  
-“……看起来40左右？或许实际更年长些，我想。”  
-“嗯哼。”  
警官微微撇了撇嘴。Azi知道这看起来像什么，两个从不同地点登船的古怪家伙，短短两天就在邮轮甲板上出双入对，结果还说不清对方的年纪和全名。  
  
-“那他是哪里人呢？”  
警官的语气里有了放弃的意味。  
-“抱歉，不太清楚，总之不是本地人。”  
Azi盯着对方的笔尖在自己话音结束前就写下了“不明”。  
  
-“我们来换个方向。啊，体貌特征。请仔细回忆片刻，准备好了之后我再继续提问。”  
-“谢谢……我会尽力的。”  
-“哦，您肯定能帮上大忙不是吗。我是说，几乎所有头等舱生还者的陈述都证实了你们的……亲密友谊，”  
警官抽出一页早些的口供继续读道：“「……那高个男人喜怒无常、举止轻浮，但不失风度。我们亲眼看见他替同席的另一位绅士切妥烤羊排，手法利落，每一粒都均匀整齐，于是还私下讨论过他是否可能是位帅气的外科大夫——那双手格外修长优美。」”  
那警官放下手里的档案望向Azi。他只得摇摇头又点点头。  
  
-“我想他不是医生，至少他本人没有这样告诉过我。然后，是的，那是星期二正餐，坐在他身边的是我没错。”  
当时那恶魔在低声嘲讽，火焰之剑竟然被派发到一个割肉刀都用不好的天使手里。  
  
Azi感到一丝紧张，他意识到在人类看来Crowley最明显的特征可能和他熟知的很不一样。排除并非外表的部分，他首先能想起来的当然是那双金色的眼睛，它们是那恶魔的本质，使他有别于其他同类，同时也是他化形时难以掩藏的标签。可这双眼睛，无论和Azi的互相对视过多久，一般却不会被为任何凡人所见。  
  
-“他总是戴着墨镜……”  
  
警官停顿了一下，接着响起沙沙的记录声。  
  
Azi脑子里有一个背负黑翼的身影，那影子偏过头，露出一抹诡笑。  
  
-“一般都是穿深色衣服，瘦高挺拔，六英尺以上……”  
  
一声响指，霎时燃起点亮整个大厅的灯火。  
  
-“火焰般的红发……”  
  
漆黑的尾巴尖滑过他的拖鞋，略微甩动两下，鳞片闪亮。  
  
-“鬓角有个蛇形纹身，在右侧……”（对着我那一侧，除了他开车的时候，当然。）  
  
伸懒腰时手长脚长到碍事，并自胸膛溢出令他暗中战栗的地狱气息与低沉震颤。  
  
-“也许带有硫磺、沥青、皮革、烈酒、没药、麝香和烟熏火燎的味道。”  
  
他注视着这些感官和思绪统统枯萎成字句凝固在纸面（刚刚的一句话被记下的是“用辛辣东方调的香氛”）。但一个魔鬼必定是不会被这样板正拘谨的字体困锁住的，他想。  
  
之后的一两个小时，他被追问着全部可能的细节。  
-“喉结？” -“还是很明显的。”  
-“穿孔？” -“嗯……不确定。”  
-“耳朵？” -“就像人类的，不，我是说，普通椭圆形的，没有缺损。”  
-“发际线形状？”哦，这叫他怎么记得。  
-“挑眉？”“手势？”没错没错，有时候他可能是个戏精，或者多动症。  
  
最终Azi不得不留在临时安排的住所（装作）过夜。他侧卧在毯子下面，盯着蜡烛出神。他的思绪不自觉地寸寸揉捻过记忆中Crowley的人间身体，仍试图分辨出穿孔的痕迹，耳垂，嘴唇，鼻翼，肚脐，或者……  
  
烛火闪了闪，散发出一股辛辣的暖香。  
-我闻起来真的是像这样的？  
火苗向后仰去，质问道。Azi几乎能看到那细长的蜡烛两手叉腰，居高临下，露出颇为不满的神色。  
他的味道不是这样，他的声音清楚无误。  
  
-“嘿，Crowley！”  
他一边用气声招呼，一边先回头看了看，房门是关着的。  
蜡烛啪地炸出一个灯花，Azi听到门窗都响起清晰无误的落锁声。  
  
是他找到我了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有后续，应该是密室聊天，以及对几次远航的回忆。


End file.
